Uncle Josef
by xXVampressXx
Summary: Even though Josef is a vampire,his brother was never turned,and had children to longlast the Konstan line.Josef has a neice by the name of Elizabeth.Can he handle the responsibility, or will Liz get into a vampire relationship that Josef won't approve of?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the world and all whom inhabits it! I'm the Vampress, and I will be your author!! This is a Moonlight fan fiction.

I do not own Moonlight, the people who made it do. This is the disclaimer.

_**Uncle Josef...**_

Elizabeth sighed as she waited outside in the cold air. Unlike her Uncle, she was freezing. She had just got of the jet, and into the parking lot of the Air station. She was from Cincinnati, Ohio, and had come to L.A. because her father had died. Her mother had died years ago.

She was 17 years old, and had just finished High School at Glen Este. She was staying with her uncle until she could afford her own place, and go to college.

Elizabeth shivered. It was colder than she had planned. She mentally slapped herself has she bent down to 'take inventory' as her father calls it.

_' Used to call it'_

Her eyes became a glossy green. She shook away the tears and opened her black and purple duffel bag.

Her emerald eyes scanned the 'inventory'.

Toothbrush : _Check_

Deodorant : _Check_

Clothes : _Aww s_

Of all things she forgot to pack. Clothes, the almost _**Necessity**_ of everyday living. She screamed in frustration.

Was that cologne she smelled? Elizabeth turned around to see...

"Temper like your father I see."

**Sorry It's so short. I'm a great writer. Please review, and constructive criticism is always deeply appreciated! Please Review!**

**xXVampressXx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Wow, I was so surprised at the reviews! I was scared to check! I was like Yay reviews and then like Oh no! Reviews! I' ll try to make this longer. Oh, on the last chapter I said I was a great writer, that was a typo! I meant to say that I was **not** a great writer. I feel so stupid!

I do not own Moonlight, the people who made it do. This is the disclaimer

Chapter Two

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance.

"Sup Uncle Josef. **You are late**."

"Please, just Josef. I'm not into formality these days."

" You're into Mortality these days either it seems."

Josef grinned. He looked at his niece or in this case, great great great niece.

_' Just like her father'_

Elizabeth's glare softened into a smile. She picked up her duffel off the concrete and turned around to her great great great uncle.

Her father had told her about vampires a couple years back, before her mother died. At first she couldn't believe it, but her father never lied to her. He was killed by a vampire at a hospital. He just sucked ( no pun intended ) the life out of him through an I.V. She never saw the vamp's face, she was knocked out before she could.

She remembered his breath on her neck, not biting, just kind of lingering. She was knocked out by a blow to her neck, or so she was told when she woke up the next morning in a hospital bed.

And now she was heading into her Uncle's black convertible, into the passenger seat. She threw her bag in the back and headed to the passenger's seat.

"So, you hungry for anything?"

"What, for A-Positive? I think I'll pass."

"Ha,ha. You know what I mean. You know you won't be able to have anything for a while in the house, unless you like AB-negative. Mick's the one who likes the A-Positive."

Elizabeth's black hair was swept with the wind. The purple streaks gave off a eerie glow in the moonlight. The L.A. light made her pale skin porcelain.

"So, do you sleep in a coffin, or what?"

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"He told me they were real, that's it. I don't think he knew much more..."

Josef's face didn't show it, but he was happy he could tell someone about him, about vamprism. He knew how Mick felt when he told Beth. Josef laughed. A real genuine laugh.

"You wish. Actually, we sleep in meat freezers."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not kidding."

Elizabeth shivered. Just the thought of it made her cold. Her black sweater would be deemed worthless in such a situation.

"That must be cold! How in the world can you stand that?"

"Vampires don't feel a thing like the weather..."

"That must suck balls..No offense or anything!"

"Actually it's not all bad. You see, when you're a vampire, you are more aware of your surroundings...For instance I can smell those shitty peanuts they give away on planes...Salt and Vinegar right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people of Earth, and other fellow mortals. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts! My inbox was flooded with those, or something!

I do not own Moonlight.

Chapter Three!

It was the next morning and a croissant later when Elizabeth was at the mall. The huge,gigantic,mall.

Elizabeth's black jeans and purple halter top wasn't stopping stares. It showed her mid-drift, so what?!

Her shoulder-length black and purple streaked hair was in a sloppy bun. Her lips were glazed in a thin layer of purple lipstick and her nails were painted black with the help of a 'freshie'.

Elizabeth was currently heading to a 'goth store' as a freshie called it. It was called Vamped.

The irony was killing her...

When she stepped in she swore she saw someone in front of her.

_'What the heck?'_

Elizabeth's black and purple high tops made a click-clack sound against the stone castle like floor.

She stopped in front the clothing rack. She had forgotten her clothes, which she was still kicking herself for.

Elizabeth grabbed pair of purple and black striped tights, a black T-shirt, make that 10 T-shirts,and some more hair-dye, and some other stuff, like a black choker with a black metal bat on it.

Vampire bats were her favorite animal before she knew about vampires. They still were.

As she payed for her items with one of Josef's many credit cards, she swore the clerks eyes become a soft white, like his pupils just disappeared. Elizabeth's head shot up, staring at the clerk with with an emotionless glare.

Brown.

His eyes were brown.

She shook her head and exited the store as fast as she could, an ominous feeling washed over her like a wave in a tsunami.

He was a vampire.

_'There all around you'_

Elizabeth agreed with the voice in her head. They were all around her. She had to be more careful.

Deciding to forget about her encounter, she headed to a cookie store, against all good health related judgment, got a jumbo cookie, which was literally the size of her head.

She decided to wander a bit, and look around.

Looking down, she started thinking.

_'What if I'm Turned?'_

_'What will happen to me?'_

**-Thump-**

_'What the-'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four!! I was so excited about my reviews! I have like 10 alerts, and 8 reviews! To answer a question, no its not the guy in the store, but you'll be surprised!

I do not own Moonlight. Why would I be on Fanfiction if I did?

Chapter 4

Elizabeth dropped all her bags on impact, and , to her sadness , her jumbo cookie.

"Sorry about that sir!"

Elizabeth scrambled to the ground, gathering her bags. She looked up and saw a face. A male's.

To her horror it looked like the clerk at Vamped. With a closer inspection she found it was not.

Red.

His eyes were red. Contacts. They had to be contacts.

"Here, let me get that for you miss, my apologies I didn't watch where I was going."

"No it's O.K. My fault. I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Nathanial. You shop at Vamped?"

He said as he looked at her bags.

"Uhh..Yeah. I'm new here. Why?"

" Me and brother own and work the place. He's the clerk there."

Nathanial had black hair with red streaks. His hair was strait and was a little past the ear. He had pale skin that seemed to be almost white, not the skin tone, but the color itself. He was wearing Black jeans and a black Vamped T-shirt.

_'Great. The hottie's brother is a vampire. How the heck did that happen?'_

Moving back to talk to her mysterious stranger, her foot stepped on something crunchy?

She stepped on her cookie.

"Daannnggg! That was a good cookie too!"

Nathan chuckled lightly. His voice was deep and melodic, hypnotizing almost.

"I'll buy you another one. Besides, I'm on my break."

"Thanks. So, I'm kinda looking for a job, any positions open?"

" Yeah. Welcome to the Vamped crew."

When Elizabeth came home that night, she went strait to bed. Besides, learning how to work the cash register was harder than it looked!

Josef sighed as he stepped out of his freezer. Senses kicking in, he practically flew to Elizabeth's room.

Vampire. He smelled a vampire. A powerful one.

His scent was all over her.

She was in danger.

It was mating season. He had to protect her. She was all he had left as family. He'd be making a call to a certain P.I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five! I'm proud of myself! The thing is that I have the same people reviewing every time. I want you, my devoted readers to spread the word,or, if you don't, I'm down with that too. If you have a deviantART or other means of fan-art, I was wondering if you could draw Elizabeth or Nathanial for me. I'd like to see what you think they look like. Oh, Thank you readers and reviewers alike!

_**Bold italics**_ are Nathanial's thoughts...

Anyway, I do not own Moonlight.

Chapter Five...

Nathan sighed in frustration as news traveled to his domain. She was being watched by a P.I. He had smelled another vamp on her, he was sure. It was someone besides his 'brother'. He couldn't place a name on it. Mating season was the worst. If he had problems not Turning her right then, he'd have problems during the mid-season.

He'd better speed up the process.

Elizabeth sighed in defeat as her 'body guard' led her to his car. What was worse was that he had brought that news chick he won't stop staring at. She won't stop staring at him either.

_'Get a room! Gosh!!'_

"So, what exactly are you 'protecting' me from?"

"Josef just wants me to watch over you, that's all."

"I can handle myself! Besides, I have a job at the frigg'n mall. You can't just wait for five flippin hours in that crammed store. Just shop around with your girlfriend over there."

**"We're not-"**

" Oh, come on! You keep staring at each other Dang It! Just kiss her already man! Gawd, dense much!"

**"..."**

They pulled up in a lone parking spot, Elizabeth stepping out quickly. Her dark blue jeans and Vamped T-shirt flowing in the summer wind.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Listen Mr-"

"Mick St.John."

"Mr. St. John, uhh thanks for the trip..Oh, If your going to take the chick anywhere, I suggest the Cookie Palace. They have cookies the size of your head! Don't worry, they don't bite!"

She winked knowingly.

Smiling, Elizabeth headed into the mall, anticipation filling her insides with a butterfly like feeling.

Walking into the store, Nathanial was just opening up.

"Welcome Elizabeth. How was your night?"

"Boring. Sleeping during the best part of the day is such a problem. It bothers me a bit."

" I know what you mean."

_**'This may be easier than I thought.'**_

__Elizabeth grabbed the black sale's clerk apron from Nathanial's out stretched hand and tied it around her waist, or at least tried.

Her hands had a small problem operating this morning it seemed.

"Uggghhh! I hate my hands"

"Don't worry, let me help you."

Nathanial grabbed the black string. His left hand lying, almost possessively, on her waist. He used hid right hand to tie the knot and used his now free left hand to make the bow.

Elizabeth blushed. She wasn't used to such close contact. That didn't mean she didn't like it.

"Ummm...Thanks Nathanial."

"Just Nathan is fine."

"O.K. So, where is your brother?"

"He had some relationship problems. He quit."

_**'Now it's only me and you'**_

__"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. Actually I was wondering if-"

Before he could finish a customer came through the door, a ringing noise fallowing her steps.

A couple other people followed suit. A gang maybe.

_'Ugghh this will be a long day..'_

It was almost the end of her shift, and the clock on the opposite wall seemed to take it's time ticking. Elizabeth's head thumped loudly on the counter, the cash register making and annoying ding sound, as if saying, 'What the hell so you think you're doing?'

Although it seemed like and eternity, her shift was over, and the store was closed.

Nathanial laughed as Elizabeth seemed to dance 'discreetly' in joy. He walked slowly to the jubilant girl,interrupting her hoopla.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around so he could see her face.

"Before I was interrupted this morning, I was going to ask you if you'd like to get something with me when we are done here."

Elizabeth seemed to take a second to think. Studying his face intently.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Cookie Palace and an Iced strawberry coffee from Coffeetopia?"

"What else?"

Nathan led her out the door, locking it as he went.

_**'Soon my dear , it will be the sweet crimson life force you will crave.'**_

__Nathan licked his canines, unnoticed by his smiling companion.

Mick sighed as his target escaped to the Coffetopia. Nathan was a vampire, that much Mick could tell, but, he seemed to be able to hide everything else. He seemed harmless...But he knew better. Something was up.

"Well, it doesn't look really suspicious. It's just a date with a regular-"

"Beth, this is a vampire, a dangerous one. And worst of all, it's mating season for vampires who have yet to be a sire. She's in danger."

Beth sighed tiredly. They had followed her all day, but she did sneak away long enough to get a giant cookie, which was deliciously devoured in minutes.

"So, could this be connected to the kidnappings?"

"What kidnappings?"

Mick stared at her in surprise. He never heard of any kidnappings.

"You didn't hear? I figured you knew. A lot of young men have been kidnapped lately. No trace was left behind. Nothing seemed to be touched, as if they just vanished."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks For The Comments and questions, hits, reviews, alerts! This was my first fan-fic, so I'm really excited! For those who have reviewed and Alerted on chapter ten will have a special section of Thankies at the beginning! So review!

I don't own Moonlight...If I did I would have a million bucks...WOOT

Chapter Six

"No, I didn't hear.

When that happens I know."

"Investigation?"

Mick nodded his head. Mick and Beth were waiting at the food court where they and Elizabeth agreed to meet.

" Have you ever been anyone's sire Mick?"

"No."

_Flashback:_

_"Well, it doesn't look really suspicious. It's just a date with a regular-"_

_"Beth, this is a vampire, a dangerous one. And worst of all, it's mating season for vampires who have yet to be a sire. She's in danger."_

_End Flash Back_

"Mmmm..I see.."

Beth smiled secretly. He_ was_ kinda dense...and cute...

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she and Nathan walked along. She had a good time, and it looked like Nathanial did too. She looked up at him through emerald eyes.

"Did you have a good time Elizabeth?"

"Yes, thank you! Maybe we can do this again?"

Nathanial smiled and grabbed her waist. He spun her around and into his arms. He tilted her chin upwards.

"Maybe.."

"What are you--"

Before she could say anything else his mouth met hers in a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth's mind froze, but only for a second. She reacted slowly. Slowly returning the breath-taking kiss. There tongues melted together in a harmonic way. She felt something bite down on her lip.

Elizabeth separated slowly from her love. Her hand went to her lip.

Blood. Her lip was bleeding.

"Sorry, let me take care of that."

His mouth met hers again, he licked the blood away. He would have Sucked her dry if he could. Her blood was sweet, like grapes in a way. He would like this.

_**'Soon my Queen of Darkness. The night will be yours..'**_

_'That was kinda nice. He's a good kisser...'_

"Are you here to court me in a way Nathanial"

"Like a boyfriend?"

"Maybe.."

Elizabeth kissed him once more. Looking at her watch she froze.

"Uncle Josef's gonna kill me!"

_**'Josef? Konstan? Josef Konstan. I know smelled a familiar vamp on her. Uncle, hmm. This just got ten times more difficult.'**_

Elizabeth prepared to run when a hand caught her wrist.

"Meet me again tomorrow at work?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah. That would be nice."

Elizabeth ran to the food court as fast as her legs would carry her. Maybe she ad Nathanial would work out. He was better than others thought he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven! We are close to chapter Ten so hurry w/ the reviews! Lol. Any way, here we go!

I do not own Moonlight, no matter how much I want to ...

Chapter Seven..I think...

Elizabeth's eyes looked from right to left. Being stared down by a miffed vampire isn't pleasant. Seriously, it isn't.

It reminded her of being punished when she was five for fibbing about how she had stole a cookie from the cookie jar. Again, not pleasant.

Josef sighed exasperatingly.

" You met a complete stranger, and let him kiss you.."

"But-"

"You kissed back..."

"I lo-"

Josef slammed his fists on his desk, making papers and documents fly like birds across the dark tension filled room.

" Elizabeth, He's a vampire!"

_'What? Who cares? It's the inside that counts!'_

Elizabeth didn't speak. She new it was futile to change his mind at this point.

"Elizabeth, He wants to to _**Turn **_you! How can you not understand that?"

Elizabeth's sense and judgment was gone, thrown out the mirror broken by her fury.

"Maybe I want to be turned! Have you ever thought about that, hm?"

Josef's eyes turned a light blue, almost invisible. His canines turned into fangs. He rammed Elizabeth to the white smooth wall.

" Being turned is the worst thing that could ever happen to you. You have to watch your love ones die as you never age a minute! It's a nightmare!"

"I don't care! I love him and he loves me! If you lay a hand on him I sweat I'll-"

"I love you too much to let your life be ruined with an irrational choice because of a stupid crush!"

Josef 's eyes softened as he stared at his niece, his daughter like friend.

" I'm sorry dear, I'm only granting your father's wishes."

Josef hit the back of her neck. She went limp in his hands, a distressed look upon her beautiful face. He arranged her form so he could hold her bridal style. He slowly rose from his crouched position and walked to her room

He laid her on dark red sheets and exited the room, locking the door and putting a chair under the knob to keep her from escaping.

He turned to his quiet companion.

"Mick, I want you to watch over this section of the house. I don't want her to escape or be taken by this Nathan."

Josef's eyes were covered in the shadow of the moonlight, so only half his faced showed.

"I understand."

As Josef walked down the eerie halls he couldn't help but notice that Mick seemed...off. Kind of different, like it wasn't Mick at all. He sighed. He was too tired to investigate. The L.A. Sun slowly rose, covering all hints of last nights stars, or in a special case, the intruder who disguised his way into the living quarters of his Queen of Darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight. We are getting close to Ten. I hope to have at least 2o chapters.

I do not own Moonlight.

The day was quiet. The afternoon slowly started to end. He'd have to do this quickly.

Nathanial quickly unlocked the door, his disguise evaporating in the air. When a vampire live long enough they don't just grow stronger, they develop powers. In this case it was more like an illusion of the eye.

His Queen had fallen asleep crying that morning. As much as it hurt him to hear his dark Tenshi cry, he had to resist the comforting temptation to tell it was all O.K. That he would get her out of here soon.

The 1000 year old vamp sat down on the side of the bed. He slowly lifted the angel's head on his lap, her body strait.

His dark hair swept over his eyes as he spoke:

"Awaken my dear.."

Elizabeth stirred, the words were like magic to her ears. Her emerald orbs slowly opened. As she registered her surroundings, a gasped escaped her lips. Her hands tentatively caressed his pale cheek. Finally she spoke.

"How did you get in here?"

" I'm a-"

"Vampire, or so I was told."

"Yeah."

They were silent. Elizabeth smiled and found her lips connecting with his. She slowly sat up, sitting in his black jeaned lap. The kiss was long and peaceful.

" We need to get away soon my queen. Your troublesome Uncle is bringing the P.I."

Elizabeth sighed as she hopped off her lover's lap. Her black dress and purple and black striped tights were wrinkled from her tossing and turning.

" Will you come with me Elizabeth? Will you let me Turn you?"

Elizabeth placed her hand in Nathanial's out stretched one.

"I sha-"

Elizabeth heard a low growl coming from the outside of the room The door flew open, a feral Josef behind it.

"Elizabeth! Get away from that monster!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine!! WOOOOT! I suck at fighting scenes, but I'll see what I can do.

I do not own Moonlight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooiwanttobeturnednathanturnmeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Josef glared at the seemingly 20 year old man. The glare was soon replaced by action.

Nathan ran as fast as he could at Josef, his fangs wielded, Josef mocking his stance.Nathan punched Josef's gut, blood pouring on the wooden bamboo floor, the taste tingling in Nathan's mouth. Their eyes white with vampric expressions.

"What's the matter Konstan? Bat got your tongue? I was sure you were stronger than that.."

Josef growled, his face ghastly and pale. His white suit with scarlet tie was drenched with blood.

Nathanial was roaring with power and challenge. His black trench coat stained with his crimson confection. His black hair wildly flew as he ran behind the financial tyrant, kneeing him in the back.

Konstan grabbed Nathanial's arm, swinging him against the opposite wall, more red crystal liquid running from his mouth.

"Guys, Stop It!"

Elizabeth sobbed quietly in the corner. The tears falling like raindrops off emeralds in the jungle.

This seemed to sober Nathanial from his bloodlust.

Distracted, he was kicked with an extreme force into his crying love's arms. He stood up quickly, picking up Elizabeth bridal style.

"Another day Konstan.."

With that, Nathan kicked Josef into the left wall, make that 4 walls. The crying Elizabeth snuggled in his chest, trying to forget about the world, trying to forget about everything.

She could feel Nathan jump out the window into the now setting sun. She could feel the wind in her hair, she could feel herself being carried above the city's roofs. She could feel sleep overcome her senses, and finally, she gave in to temptation.


End file.
